


Insider's Prospective

by SonicTitanic23



Series: Outsider's Prospective [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mugging, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV First Person, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: Following the events of the Stark Towers field trip, John has become close to the group of nerds that welcomed him. And yet, he feels like they are hiding something from him, something big. He's about to find out one way or another.





	Insider's Prospective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a little add on to my field trip fic I did. I kinda sorta wanted to add this in at the end but it didn't fit with the story. So it may or may not be as long as it. Still, I hope you enjoy it all the same.

**Insider's Prospective**

When my mom found out I had new friends, she was happy. "It's great you finally have someone to talk to that isn't behind a computer!" she told me. It's not my fault it's hard as balls to find friends outside of the internet this day and age. As I say that though, Peter, Ned and MJ have been great. Ever since the field trip I've been accepted into their group. I may not be into Star Wars or share the same love of books, but we do related to each other over movies, video games, memes and other shit. Life was good. And yet, I can't shake the feeling something is wrong. Okay wrong is a strong word, more like....off. I feel like they are hiding something the other day. Just as an example, the other day we were sitting at lunch and I asked if anyone wanted to hang out after school.

"Sorry man! I got internship stuff today!" said Peter. That was understandable, now that the whole school knows his internship is real the excuse was true. That's not what bothered me though.

"And I have homework to do." said Ned. Now that's odd. I've only truly known Ned for a month and a half, but he always has his homework done before school is done. Don't ask me how, I haven't a clue he just does. When I brought it up, he looked like a deer in headlights. "W-w-well I was just tired today! Plus I got a lot of work to do so....y'know." I let it slide and turn to MJ.

"I have book club." she said. As far as I remember, she didn't do book club at all. But one look from her told me to shut my trap before questioning any further. I was a little bummed but hey, what can you do? Gotta work around other people's time.

"We'll hang out tomorrow okay? It's just today is busy for all of us." said Peter with a sympathetic smile like he knew what I was thinking.

"Sure, no big deal." I said back to him before eating my lunch. I wasn't looking at them, but I knew their eyes were on me. You know how when your walking home at night, and you feel like someone is following you or watching you? Kinda like that. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, turning to them.

"N-nothing!" stuttered Peter. "It's just I hope you're not too upset at us."

"I told you, it's fine." I spat out when I didn't mean to. I felt bad when Peter kinda backed off. "Sorry, I'm just not use to friends you know?"

"Mood." said MJ looking up from her book. "I used to be the same until this dork came along and ruined it." she said, nodding her head towards Peter.

"Hey, you love me and you know it!" he said back, pouting.

"Who says I'm not just with you for your brain?" she said. "I may steal it for myself." I've come to realize this is how they flirt. Ned looked at me with his face buried between his hands.

"See, this is what I had to put up with for months man. Thank God I'm not the third wheel anymore." he groaned out just as the bell went. We got up from our table and made our way towards class. The rest of the day was normal until the final bell when we all went home. I got in my moms car and she of coursed asked me about not hanging out with them today. I simply told her they were busy and left it at that. I still felt a little upset by it, but I'll get over it. I have to wonder if it's really just them doing other things, or is it something more? I don't know

* * *

The final bell rang for class today and I made my way towards the front door. My mom was busy at work so I had to walk home. Just then, Ned and MJ appeared beside me.

"Hey, where's your mom?" asked Ned.

"She's still in work. I have to walk home which is a pain in my ass. Where's Peter?" I asked the two of them.

"He's still inside." said MJ. "Why don't we walk with you? You go the same way as we do right?" I nodded and the two followed me down the street. I always hated walking in Queens, mainly my area. A lot of crime goes on mainly around this area of town. You'd think that the city full of super heroes would be enough for crime to stop? But noooo, there's always some asshole who thinks they can get away with it. It was winter so of course it was getting dark, and I was starting to worry. I spotted the alleyway I had to go down in order to get home by foot. Now I was really starting to worry.

"Hey guys, you go on your own. I'll head home by myself." I said, trying to pry myself away from them.

"Nah, we'll be fine." said MJ. "Besides, wouldn't want you to get lost now would we?" she said jokingly.

"No seriously guys it's fine. It's dangerous down this alley. Anyone can come out and hurt you." I said, trying to get them to understand. That only made them come closer.

"All the more reason to stick with you. We'll be fine buddy!" said Ned. His optimism shines through anything I swear. Groaning, I led them down the alleyway. I was looking left and right for any signs of danger and sure enough, someone came out in front of us. He looked tall, his hood was up covering his face, but you could tell he was scruffy looking.

"We should come back later." I whispered. They nodded and we turned around, only to be greeted by two other guys wearing the same hoods. Great, this is where I die isn't it? "This is why I told you to go on your own." I whispered harshly to the others.

"Well well well, look who we have here boys." said the guy behind us. "Couple of school kids lost. You looking for your mommy's kiddy's? You know she wouldn't like it if you were hanging around places you shouldn't be." MJ rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, our friend here is just trying to get home. Now we can be nice and you'll let us pass, or we can do this the hard way." she said with no emotion in her voice. As if this happened before. The guys laughed like it was the best joke they ever heard in their life.

"Looks like the girl here has a pair of balls on her." he said, walking closer to us. "Listen, either you listen to us or you'll be in so much pain you won't believe it." I was getting tense, worried for my life. Yet these two didn't seem phased at all.

"I'd like to see you try!" said Ned. I looked at him with my eyes wide opened. What the hell is he thinking?! We're just kids! How the hell can we take down these thugs?!

"Will you stop making this worse for us!" I shouted at the two. "I just want to go home guys!" I pleaded. But it fell on deaths ear as I saw the shine of knifes being drawn.

"Too late kid, you're friends should have learned not to talk!" He raised his hand to slash the knife at us, and I closed my eyes. But nothing came. I opened them and the next thing I saw was the red and blue spandex wearing super hero whizzing past my line of sight, taking on the thugs. Spider-Man! My life flashed before my eyes a few seconds ago and now I'm loosing my mind that my favorite super hero is kicking ass! Webs were flying everywhere as he began to web the thugs up. In seconds, the fight was over with the thugs knocked out and webbed up.

"Karen, call the police and send them this location please." said Spider-Man. Who's Karen?....never mind. Question for another day. He turned to us and his eyes were wide. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Pete!" said Ned. Wait....what? I looked over at Ned and he was covering his mouth. MJ faced palmed and Spider-Man's eyes were wide, like he was shocked. ".....wait I mean...shit!" cried Ned. Spider-Man's name was Pete?......wait a minute.......Ned only knows one Pete.....and that's Peter.......no. No fucking way! NO FUCKING WAY!

"....Peter? Is that you?" I asked. It couldn't be. It mustn't be! Spider-Man sighed and took off his mask, revealing....Peter Parker. Mother fucker! "No way...." I said with my breath taken away.

"Thanks Ned. There goes the "breaking it slowly" plan." he said exasperated. MJ eyed Ned which could be classed as a death glare of some sort. I was too stunned to say anything. My friend, Peter Parker, is Spider-Man......Jesus fucking Christ.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't mean it!....don't look at me like that MJ!" said Ned, backing away.

"God sake I knew this would happen. Peter, call Tony." she said, pacing back and forth.

"Already on it." he said, he dialed the number and waited for the answer. "Hey Mr Stark? Yeah I'm fine I'm fine. No I mean it I'm fine. No. No it's just....John knows. Blame Ned! Look don't make this more of a big deal please? Fine. We'll meet you on the roof." He closed the phone and looked at us. "He's coming here, we'll meet him on the roof. Wanna lift?" he asked. I only nodded, not trusting my words. He grabbed me by the side and the next thing I knew, I was in the air. Freaked the fuck out me until I was on solid ground....well roof....whatever. Peter went back down and grabbed Ned and MJ. 

"So now what?" asked Ned.

"We wait for Mr Stark." said Peter. "Shouldn't be too long." I decided to sit down for a moment and try to gather my thoughts. So Peter was Spider-Man all along. And Ned and MJ knew? Honestly, I should be angry that they kept this from me. But at the same time, I can't. How could I? My friend is fucking Spider-Man! My favorite super hero! It's too cool to be angry about. Now all I have to find out is what Tony Stark wants.

* * *

Five minutes of total silence was ruined by the sound of repulsers. I look up and I see the Iron Man suit. It landed with a thud and the suit began to form back into the glowing light. It was like water the way to metal went back in, we were all in awe. Even MJ.

"Like it? Nano tech. Thanks to the Princess of Wakanda for letting me study it. You'll love her, smart as me, maybe more so. And I don't say that to anyone." he said walking up to us. "Well, let's get this out of the way. John, you now know Peter is Spider-Man yeah?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered out. Still hasn't quite set in honestly. "....is that a bad thing?"

"Depends." he said grabbing my shoulder and now I was shitting myself. "Are you gonna mouth off to everyone you meet?" he asked. Was this a test? Must be a test. I have to be careful. Spider-Man's identity is unknown and now I know why. He's almost 17 for God sake. I need to be smart about it.

"No sir." I said simply. His grip of my shoulder loosened and a smile was on his face.

"Good answer." he said before letting me go. "Peter is like a son to me......okay honestly aside from blood and legal reasons he is my son." Peter looked away, red in the face, so red it matched the suit. "I'd hate for his identity to get out. Not only would it be a headache to deal with, but it could put him and his friends in danger. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No sir. I'll keep my mouth shut." I responded with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Well that's all we need. I'm gonna head back. You'll stay safe Pete!" he said as the Iron Man suit formed around him.

"Aren't I always?" said Peter with a smirk.

"Smartass." muttered Stark as he took off from the roof and head towards the tower. Now it was just Peter, Ned, MJ and myself left. Now what?

"So.....where to start?" asked Peter. I looked around at the others, seemingly waiting for an answer. "You mad? Upset?"

"No.....honestly.....no. I'm more.....shocked if I'm honest." I said, trying to compose myself.....for a few seconds. "I mean....you're fucking Spider-Man! My favorite super hero!" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"R-Really?" asked Peter, sounding shocked.

"Hell yeah! I mean....you look after the small folk! Who wouldn't like that? And you saved everyone in Washington last year! And you stopped the ferry from sinking! And a plane from crashing into the port!.....Oh shit that was you! Fucking hell you could have died!" I said rambling. I went on and on before MJ smacked me across the face. "OW! What was that for?"

"To get you to calm down." she said. "You calm?" To be honest.....it worked.

"Yeah....yeah I'm fine now. Jesus. So....where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Why not help us!?" asked Ned. "We can always have a helping hand. Right Peter?" he said, looking at his friend.

"Sure. I mean it would be unfair for us to leave you out of it right?" he said, extending his hand. "So, you wanna rejoin our group? Officially?"

"Hell yeah!" I said, shaking Peter's hand.....Spider-Man's hand! I'm shaking Spider-Man's hand! What is my life?! "....so now what?"

"How about we head over to MJ's? That's where we go when Peter's out doing his rounds. We are the guys and gal in the chair!" said Ned, standing proud.

"Sure. I'll tell my mom I'm with you guys." I said getting my phone out.

"We need a better name Ned. Guys and Gal in the chair is too long." said Peter, putting his mask on. "MJ, you're good with names.

"Spidey Squad." she said. Spidey Squad.....I like it.

"I'm good with that." said Peter. "Ned, John?"

"I'm down. It's snappy and simple."

"And awesome! We are now the Spidey Squad!" shouted Ned. He'll never shut his mouth. Welp, who would have guessed huh. Spider-Man is my friend and I'm now working for him. How fucking cool is that. I ask again, what is my life?! What's next? Someone wearing a fish bowl as a helmet taking on giant monsters?......I really should shut my mouth. For how I had the idea of Peter being Spider-Man back during the field trip as a joke and it turning out to be turn, watch this be true too. Even still, at least Spider-Man and his friends have my back. And I'll have his.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a little corny eh? But I like corn so bleh. Hopefully it was enjoyable....or enjoyably cringy. Either way, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
